


TRUST

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Originally published in Nothing To Chance #10 (Neon RainBow Press, 2011)Trust is not easily won.





	TRUST

**T** reading water for what seemed like hours, but in reality was more likely thirty minutes, Ezra tried to calm his fears as wave after wave washed over him.

 **R** eason told him that Vin had a fix on his location and would be arriving soon to pull him from the cold water.

 **U** nfortunately he had been let down in the past by men he thought he could rely on, who had sworn to watch his back.

 **S** urely history would not repeat itself...

 **T** hen the sound of a motor in the distance, and a sweeter sound, "Hold on Ez, were almost there."


End file.
